


Lover's Quarrel

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Shiro had woken up that morning with an itch to fight. Not fight in the sense of wanting to pick one, and beat someone up. But more along the lines of, he woke up with too much pent up energy and he needed to release it on something. That happened sometimes for him._____________________________Fic prompt request from tumblr. Shiro get's a nosebleed and Adam takes care of him :)
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Adashi Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dumping a ton of my fic requests I've done on here. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Not edited or beta'd.

Shiro had woken up that morning with an itch to fight. Not fight in the sense of wanting to pick one, and beat someone up. But more along the lines of, he woke up with too much pent up energy and he needed to release it on something. That happened sometimes for him. His therapist had said it was perfectly normal for someone who had gone through what he had in the past few years. 

When he had gotten up, the other side of the bed he shared with his husband was empty. That also wasn’t so unusual, given that his husband was up with the sun every morning so he could do his daily morning prayers, and get started with his day. Shiro stretched and got up from the bed in the master bedroom. He made his way to the bathroom to take care of himself, and wash his face from any sleep that was lingering on him. As he made his way down the hallway that opened up into the large spacious living room and kitchen, he saw that Adam was already cooking breakfast. He had his phone plugged into the portable speaker and was playing his “cooking playlist”, which was just a bunch of instrumental scores from movies and television shows. Shiro always tried to make a bid to play more upbeat music with perhaps some lyrics to sing along to, but Adam always won that battle. 

Shiro couldn’t see his face, but Adam was nodding and bobbing his head to the music softly playing. He was still dressed in his prayer clothes, which were loose-fitting and simple. Shiro had not even heard him come in through the door this morning. Adam had always made sure to be quiet so as not to wake him up. Shiro did not know what he did to deserve to have such a selfless and kind man in his life, no less his husband. 

Shiro watched as Adam plated some food off the stove, and took some bread out of the toaster to spread peanut butter over. When he turned around, Adam let out a yelp of surprise and nearly dropped the plate in his hand. His other hand went to his heart, and he gave a glare towards Shiro who could only chuckle. Adam walked over and put the plate down on the table. 

“Habibi, why must you always sneak up on me like this?” Adam complained. 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He went over to the stove where he took off the cover from his porcelain tea kettle and poured some of his morning tea into a teacup. It was the good set too, which meant Adam was in a good mood this morning. He poured some milk and sugar and stirred it, letting the soft clanking of the spoon hitting the rim echo in the kitchen. He took a sip and sat down across from Shiro. Shiro watched as he raised an eyebrow and pushed the large overflowing plate of food towards him. 

“Are you just going to let it go cold?” he asked. 

Shiro matched his husband’s eyebrow raise. He looked down at all the food in front of him and then back up to Adam who was expecting an answer. 

“Are you expecting me to eat all of this?” he returned. It was a joke, but Shiro was also keenly aware that Adam did not know how to make proportionate sized food plates. Probably because he grew up in a household that always had at least ten people being hosted at one time. 

Adam scoffed. “Of course not. I need to eat too you know, and you will not be the only beneficiary of the fruits of my labor.” 

Adam kept his serious facade up for a moment longer before he broke into a smile. Both husbands shared a laugh and took their helpings of food for breakfast. It was like every other morning they had together during the weekends. Both were content to eat in peaceful silence, and just savor the food and their own company. 

Adam had finished his breakfast first and was now just casually sipping his tea. His amber eyes scanning and watching Shiro. His eyes had always been one of Shiro’s favorite things about Adam. They had always captivated him, even in their cadet days. They were always sharp, and they hold so much emotion. Shiro could always tell what Adam was feeling based on his eyes. They were the most expressive part of him. 

“What’s bothering you?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

He tilted his head to the side, allowing for his copper hair to flop. He leaned his left elbow on the granite table and leaned his head against the fist of his beautiful Altean prosthetic. One wouldn’t even know it was fake until you saw the faint blue glow that went up it like glimmering veins. It was the same shade as his naturally dark skin. 

“What gave me away?” he responded back. 

Adam did not speak for a few seconds. Suddenly one of their cats, Sema jumped up onto the table and went for Adam. She had always been Adam’s cat, having rescued her as a kitten from the shelter he volunteered at. The fluffy gray Turkish Angora mewed and Adam held his arms open for her to climb upon. Sema was particular in where she wanted to be and it was always resting on Adam’s shoulder though it looked ridiculous with the large old cat. And she was getting pretty old, along with Shiro’s cat Kiku. They had them since before the Mission, and they were their first children. Adam was stroking Sema’s fluffy tail with his hand causing the cat to purr loudly. 

“You start getting antsy. Your leg has been bouncing up and down since you sat down, and you keep drumming your fingers on the table,” he finally answered. 

Even with half of his sight gone, Adam still missed nothing. There was no use hiding from him. They were well beyond that in their relationship anyway. The time for secrets was long gone, and they were very open with each other about nearly everything. There were some topics that ventured into the dark abyss and they never went there with each other. Some places were meant to be hidden, even from the ones you love the most. 

“I woke up this morning, with an itch under my skin. I just need to get the energy out of my body,” he admitted. 

Though Shiro did not say in any such words _ I want to just pummel something until I can’t anymore _ , Adam nodded as if he understood anyway. He took one last sip of his chai and gently brought Sema down off her perch on his shoulder. He got up and took the dishes and quickly cleaned them and letting them dry on the rack. Adam did not believe in dishwashers. When Keith was young and they had taken him in, Adam had covered all the buttons to the dishwasher with tape and convinced Keith it was a drying rack. Shiro had gone along with it in order to not invoke the wrath of his then-boyfriend. Keith only found out when he went to the Holts house and saw Colleen put the dishes into their dishwasher dirty. The look of betrayal was a memory Shiro holds close to his heart and thinks about when he needs a good laugh. 

“Come. We are going to the gym,” Adam declared. 

They both got ready in their room together. Adam had changed out of his prayer clothes and into a nice form-fitting t-shirt and shorts that didn’t leave a lot of room for the imagination. Which was something Shiro was not about to complain about. Shiro was proud that his husband was so comfortable showing off his prosthetics. It had taken Shiro some time to get used to his in the public eye. But he always felt a little better knowing that wherever he went, Adam would be right by his side and in the same boat. As his left arm, his left leg was very realistic looking, matching his natural skin tone. Light blue pulsed gently underneath the synthetic skin, proving the only indication from the outside that it was a fake limb.

They made sure to fill up their large water bottles so they could stay hydrated, and went towards the Garrison. With them being full-time faculty, they were granted automatic membership to the gym and corresponding sparring areas for free. And with them both being so high ranking in their respective branches, they could pull enough weight to even get the gym alone; though they never do that. 

As they entered the Garrison proper, subordinate officers, former students (both in most cases) greeted them with enthusiastic waves. Adam smiled and shook hands with his students, and gave some pats on the backs. For particular students who he particularly favored he stopped to have a minute chat before sending them on their way. It warmed Shiro’s heart how loved his husband was among the people at the Garrison. Even he did not get that from most. Most people knew Shiro as the savior of the known universe, and the former black paladin of Voltron, or as the captain of the IGF-Atlas, or now the Admiral of the Garrison. Those titles tended to put himself on a pedestal he did not particularly like, but it came with the gimmick. Being a teacher was much more personal, and based on connections. Everyone remembered their teachers whether they were good or bad. Adam was one of those that had ascended into the greatness of teaching. The man had an EdD and was an award-winning educator. 

When they finally made it to the gym, they did their normal routine. It was relaxing to work, and something Shiro didn’t have to think hard about. It felt good getting his muscles to work and stretch, releasing all the endorphins into his system. At one point he saw Adam doing reps with dumbells and Shiro felt the need to wrap his arms around Adam. He breathed in his shampoo, which always smelled of shea butter and sandalwood, and he felt Adam let out a breathless laugh and shake his head. 

Eventually, Adam stopped and put them back where he found them. He took Shiro’s hands, intertwining their fingers and brought them over to where the sparring pits were. There was a balcony where observers could watch from above. Adam peaked over the side causing Shiro to as well. To his pleasant surprise, all of the former paladins were down there. Shiro let go of Adam’s hand and cupped his around his mouth. 

“HEY!” he shouted, “GET OUT OF THE PITS. THAT’S AN ORDER!” 

All at once, they turned around towards the sound of the voice. At first, there was panic among their faces, even though they were all grown adults. When they realized it was just Shiro they had various reactions from groans, to laughs and cheers. Adam waved to all of them from where he was with a small smile on his face. 

Shiro ran down the stairs to the ground level and opened the doors that led to the pit. Immediately he was engulfed in a bear hug from Hunk and Lance. Pidge quickly pushed her self through and hugged him as well. When she finished, Adam held out a fist for her to bump, just as he did when she was a kid. 

“Hello Katie,” he greeted. Adam was the only one who still called her that. (And was allowed to.) 

“Adam. Your prosthetics are looking really great!” she beamed. 

“No thanks to some smart engineers,” Adam returned. Then he pretended to brush off the dust from his shoulder. “That, you know, I taught everything to.” 

That garnered a laugh from Hunk and an eye roll from Pidge. Adam shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. Even a man as humble as Adam had the rights to brag from time to time. Keith came up last, adjusting his hair back into a braid, he smiled at the two of them. He also gave Shiro a hug, and Adam demanded it of him too. Then he held Keith at an arm’s distance, scrutinizing him from head to toe. His lips pursed. 

“Have you been eating?” he finally asked. 

Keith let out an eye roll so dramatic, Shiro thought his eyes would get stuck there. Adam clamped down his hold on Keith’s shoulders. Shiro turned to the others who were watching in curiosity. 

“This has been a battle for over a decade between the two of them,” he explained. 

Adam gasped at something Keith said. Then he continued to exclaim in Pashto at whatever offense Keith had spoken. Based on the look on his face, Keith knew exactly what he said, and meant it. Keith had always been better at languages than Shiro had, and Adam had taught his native language to him, and Keith had retained it. When Adam got riled up he often started to move his arms and talk with his hands in a dramatic fashion. Shiro always found it so amusing considering Adam was so composed most of the time. Finally, Adam pushed Keith’s head, which elicited a cackle from the younger man. Adam turned towards Shiro with his arms crossed and his amber eyes lit. 

“ _ Jannanna _ , your little heathen just called me an old man! To my face!” he complained. 

“I call it like it is!” Keith replied. 

“Oh hush up. You need to come over so you can get proper food into your system. Because whatever you are eating now is not doing you any favors,” Adam rebutted. 

That caused Lance to burst out laughing, and clap Keith’s back. “Oh man, what a burn! He got you  _ cariño _ .” 

Shiro was highly amused by all of this, but they were here for a reason. He put his hands up and went into the so-called “leader of Voltron” mode. 

“Okay, okay. Keith, you will apologize to Adam later, for the...slight. But we did come here to spar, so we will have to catch up later.” 

The former paladins agreed and then made their exit from the spar pits. Adam gave a mock glare at Keith as he walked by. Then he turned towards his husband. 

“Weapons or no?” he asked. 

Adam had already sauntered over to the other side where the practice weapons were. He picked up one of the many staffs twirling it around in his fingers. It was a curved stick in the shape of an S. Adam nodded satisfied and raised his eyebrows at Shiro. 

“I think that answered your question.” 

Shiro walked over and picked up his own. He decided on a staff as well, but it was not curved like Adam’s and was longer. They both were satisfied with their choices of weapons and made their way to the center of the cushioned pit. Both were not wearing any armor, but the worse that could happen is some pretty nasty bruises. Adam got into position, and Shiro saw him adjust the grip of his into a reverse. Both men were left-handed, which left for interesting tactics to emerge. Shiro got into his position as well, and they waited. 

Adam made the first move, running towards Shiro with a speed he had forgotten he had. Adam stood tall at well over six feet and even towered over Shiro. Most of his height came from his legs allowing him to have good and long strides. Shiro reacted accordingly and met Adam’s attack with his own parry. The initial jolt of the sticks colliding was somewhat unexpected but, Shiro was a fighter. But so was Adam. Adam moved and attacked with a grace that came from formal training. Every time Shiro went to get a hit, he would move his body in a way that reminded him of ocean currents. It reminded Shiro that Adam was extremely flexible, and was pretty good at gymnastics. 

Shiro knew that Adam was formally trained. When he lived back at home, his uncles had taught him and his siblings to fight. Then they were trained in the art of kalarippayattu fighting, a martial art from India. He had seen Adam fight his siblings in controlled environments like this, and it was an amazing thing to behold. Though Adam was a gentle soul by nature, the man could kick some serious ass when he needed to. 

He did not know how long they were fighting for. But all Shiro knew was that it was invigorating him. He loved the feeling of the exertion that was needed to fight someone of Adam’s caliber, and he was glad to have someone on his level. Not many people could go toe-to-toe with Shiro. Like Adam, Shiro was also formally trained in martial arts and was an elite fighter. Shiro had a black belt in karate and used those skills in many situations in his life. 

For a moment both of them stopped, catching their breaths. Shiro loved the pain in his lungs and from the smile of Adam’s face, he did too. They quickly started again. Finally, Adam managed to get a lucky strike but aimed too high. Suddenly Shiro heard a deafening crack, and then he was down on the ground. 

“Oh fuck!” Adam cried out. 

Shiro felt something warm drip down into his mouth, and it tasted metallic. He put his hand towards his mouth and pulled it away seeing it covered in red. He then went to his nose, and let out a hiss of pain. 

“Takashi!” Adam called, “Takashi, are you all right?” 

Shiro managed to sit up. “Fuck, that hurts.” 

“Here, let me see it,” Adam said, gently moving his hand so he could see it. 

Adam let out a hiss and a grimace. More blood was falling. Shiro had dealt with so much worse, but yet he found himself feeling squeamish about a bloody nose. 

“Eck, I don’t want the blood in my mouth,” he complained. He started to tilt his head back when Adam stopped him. 

“No! Do not do that, Takashi. I’m bringing you to the medical bay now. Come along.” Adam gently got him up and they made their way to the medical wing. 

When the nurse at the desk saw them, she did a double-take. “Oh.  _ Oh! _ What happened?” She scrambled from behind her desk to get a better look.

Adam winced. “I think I may have broken his nose.” 

Shiro moved his hands away, and the nurse did the same hiss of sympathetic pain Adam had minutes before. She nodded her head. 

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely broken.” 

Shiro let out a muffled groan and turned towards his husband who had a sheepish look on his face. His cheeks were flushed with red. 

“How come you are two for two when it comes to breaking my nose, Wali?” 

Adam sighed and gave his husband an exasperated look. “Must you hold that over my head for all time?” 

“Of course. You punching me in the face in anger and breaking my nose is the moment I decided I liked you. So you will be dealing with the aftermath of that forever.” 

“Allah help me. Go get your nose fixed please, so you can stop complaining.” 

Shiro smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his head. “Anything for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Come hit my inbox up on adashisoul on tumblr :)


End file.
